Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is desired to satisfy consumer demands for increased performance and reduced prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration is especially desired, because their integration is an important factor in determining product prices. However, the expense of process equipment used to reduce pattern dimensions may limit further increases of integration for semiconductor memory devices. To address such limits, a variety of studies of new technologies have been conducted to further increase integration densities of semiconductor memory devices.